


pale moonlight skin

by uhbylerr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bottom Mike Wheeler, Cheating, Cigarettes, Eleven | Jane Hopper is a Byers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Making Out, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler Friendship, Mike Wheeler Being an Idiot, No Sex, Smoking, Smutty, Sneaking Out, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhbylerr/pseuds/uhbylerr
Summary: Mike had to sneak out to hang out with Max in the middle of the night. he tried cigarettes for the first time with max, but next thing that happened completely changed his friendship with max, and his (now) relationship with Will. max and Mike started to make out, max making the first move, but eventually she left. leaving Mike alone in the streets.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	pale moonlight skin

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little madwheeelr one shot that will make my next one shots more interesting. there's no smut, because Mike and Max were just friends.  
> (spoiler) but Mike did cheat on his boyfriend by making out with her.

max and Mike were never that close. but lately, things between them sorted out. After years and years of hating each other, they finally started to get comfortable. they hang out alone sometimes, usually at night when Max forces Mike to sneak out. they would go on walks, talk about how much they hate cheerleaders from school (including Jane that's the part of the cheerleading team). 

Mike will never understand why did they become closer, maybe because their boyfriends, lucas and will are extremely close? or because Max wanted to. Max was that bossy type of friend. when she is around Mike, she would usually force him to try new things with her, or him to do it alone with her support. and Mike is very different from max. his so sweet and innocent, but most of the time he would act like a biggest brat ever, max always wished she could shut him up, but Will does it instead. tonight, Mike had to sneak out of his bedroom, around midnight, through his window, hoping no one will notice in the house that he's gone for a few hours. 

max was waiting for him outside with a slight smirk on her face as wheeler jumped out of the window, luckily, not falling. 

"why did you wanted me to do this?" Mike whispered so none of his family members or neighbours could hear him.

"well, being with Billy alone sucks, especially when he has a girl over....like tonight. I had to leave. I can't listen to them screaming" max explained and sat down on the sidewalk once they walked enough away from Mike's house.

"and?" wheeler raised his eyebrow. "why do you wanted me to hang out with you?" he sat down right next to her.

"why not?" redhead smirked with a chuckle and after a minute or so, she pulled away a pack of cigarettes. they were not hers, Billy's. but she stole them since max didn't had enough money to buy them herself. she knew Billy is gonna take his anger on her, but max got used to it.

it's not like her stepbrother is beating her, but he yells at her and always punches the walls close to her head. he never really hurt her to the point shes bleeding or having a black eye.

"you are gonna smoke?" wheeler asked with a surprised tone. he didn't knew why was he surprised, max has done other things, worse than smoking, so it's not a big deal.

she pushed open the top of the pack with her thumb. Mike watched curiously as max placed one between her glossy red lips. "wanna try? never smoked, pretty boy?" she handed him the pack.

Mike shook his head, blushing in a pretty shade of light pink under his freckles at the nickname, 'pretty boy', "I-I don't think I should".

max couldn't help but laugh softly at that, "you don't wanna try a single cigarette?" she raised an eyebrow and Mike shook his head once again.

max rolled her eyes playfully and lit the cigarette with a lighter, then inhaling deeply. she looked at Mike and opened her mouth enough for her to exhale a thick cloud towards his face.

Mike was found coughing at the unpleasant smell of max's cigarettes for about a minute, and she giggled at it, but max continued to smoke. Once Mike stopped he sat there in silence, he didn't complained how unpleasant and disgusting the smell was, but he really didn't enjoyed it. 

he watched her smoke with a curious look. and while he did, he also admired Max's beauty. she looked so pretty. especially under a dark, greysh moonlight that was shining directly on her. girl's pale white tan was matching perfectly with the atmosphere and her long ginger hair getting in her face as warm summer wind blew. it made wheeler blush. but, Mike didn't liked her. he of course had a boyfriend, Will, since the day he fell off and had a tragic bike accident. that's when it all started. First, they fucked, because they couldn't resist and miss the chance. and later, that same day, they admitted how in love they are with each other.

but Mike didn't seemed to know how to hide his reactions while watching his pretty friend smoke. he was always obvious in some way. like now, max definitely noticed how Mike is staring at her, it made her smirk.

"what are you looking at, Mike?" her tone didn't sounded harsh, in the way it makes Mike to think how she wants to beat him up. her voice was sweet and gentle, she didn't minded how Mike admired her. max knew herself she was beautiful, but she wasn't really selfish about it. all she would say it's all a nature beauty and it came all from her mother.

Mike parted his lips to speak, and all his words got caught up on the back of his throat when he noticed max lifting her hand up and motioning Mike forward with her finger. Mike came closer to her, and the girl stretched her hand out to quickly grab the back of Mike's head, so he couldn't lean back. she pulled him closer, making a direct eye contact. 

it made Mike's heart race. him and max never sat this close to each other. 

"do you think that I didn't noticed you, just staring at me?" her voice now sounded different, so smooth and seductive. it made Mike feel some type of way, but not horny. he was confused, all types of feelings are mixing up together. 

once again, Mike didn't had time to say anything, all he did was gasp when the redhead girl titled her head and moved an inch closer to Mike. their lips were way too close, fitting perfectly like a puzzle, but they didn't kissed. 

max took a hint once again, this time blowing a thick cloud of smoke in Mike's parted mouth.  
he inhaled that, most of it, since he wasn't taught on how to properly smoke. and the rest, he blew out like max did as he watched her. he was coughing once again, this time harder.

"I didn't knew you were that stupid, Mike. you don't even know how to properly inhale smoke in your mouth"

"f-fuck you" Mike said between caughing and he suddenly stopped once Max pulled him to kiss on his lips.

his eyes widen, he really wasn't expecting this. he would never expected from such a pretty redhead to kiss him. Mike didn't pulled away though, he closed his eyes slowly and kissed back. why was he doing this? he immediately regretted his desitions. he should have pushed max away, but he knew max will get him in trouble, so he kissed her back.

but now, while feeling max's soft plump lips on his, he kinda liked it. they were different from Will's, and he couldn't decide which ones were better. max's breath smeller like cigarettes, whilst Will's never did. but max kissed him rougher instead of pulling away.

he didn't let Mike have a break and take some oxygen. he was already breathless, as max started to make out with him.

it was so weird, unexpected, but he liked how max was rough. he leaned in to kiss on max's lips deeper, and she could definitely hear him already panting. it was so quiet outside, obviously, everyone in the hawkins' neighbourhood is sleeping, except them who are sitting on the edge of the driveway, smoking, and now making out.

Mike felt his confidence building up, not being that scared of Will finding out what he did. Mike always thought there was some kind of sexual tension between him and max. the boy was always seconds from grabbing max by her ass or slapping it, but then he would remember that his boyfriend was near him, so he gives up. and max, she was always seconds from grabbing Mike by his throat and showing that little brat against the wall. but same with Mike, she never did.

Will was always the one to do it, even a single look into Mike's eyes makes his knees shake. but the wheeler boy was always the weakest in the party. everyone could just make a single move and the boy would obey with zero hesitation. but his boyfriend was the luckiest of them all. he got to fuck Mike and punish him in any way he pleases.

and max seemed to be lucky tonight, no sex, but at least making out. she could grab the boy's body, and let him grab hers. she knows that she could usually make him do something for her.

as they were making out, max practically now shoving her tongue down the boy's throat, Mike made the next move. grabbing the redhead's skinny body. first he placed his hand on her tiny waits then going down to her ass. his big hands slowly, and teasingly going down, but he rushed once he felt her body curving. 

he couldn't keep his hands away. max was too hot for him. he couldn't keep all his feelings inside of him. and max didn't pulled away nor stopped the boy. she kissed him until he was out of breath. it was hot hearing him panting, and he would let a few little moans everytime max pulled for a slight second to adjust her head. he would gasp for a bit of air, along with a moan following.

as soon as Mike squeezed the girl's round ass, that a short blue shorts was practically covering only half of it, max jumped and pulled away from the wet, sloppy kiss.

"watch your hands, pretty boy." she moved to whispered in his ear, sending shivers down the boy's back, making goosebumps appear on his arms and legs. and she stood up slowly, smirking at Mike and grabbing her box of cigarettes.

she walked away slowly, after winking at her friend, and Mike watched her, being left alone. his lips wet and glossy from the kissing, his arms feeling empty, not having max's ass to grab on anymore. but he knew well that she did this to tease him. it all, honestly, took her every ounce of self control to pull away and stand up, leave Mike alone. but it felt good to tease and embarrass her friend.


End file.
